


i like your taste

by SunSparrow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Flash Fic, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSparrow/pseuds/SunSparrow
Summary: First, Junhui enjoys helping others.Second, Junhui and Wonwoo share rooms frequently.These two things may or may not be related.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91
Collections: Challenge 4: Non-AU





	i like your taste

When Junhui sees Mingyu struggling to open a jar in the kitchen because his hands are slippery with olive oil, Junhui wipes down the lid and unscrews it for him.

When Jeonghan is tired in the dance practice room with no pillows in sight, Junhui lifts his elbow up while he's playing on his phone so Jeonghan can rest his head in his lap.

And when Junhui forgets to knock on their shared hotel bedroom door and Wonwoo goes still but doesn't take his hand off his clearly hard dick, Junhui figures he can help here, too.

Junhui shucks off his shoes and walks over. The yellow lamp, set to half-light, throws a gentle glow over Wonwoo's face, softening the sharper angles of his features. There's a book at his side, neatly bookmarked.

Calmly, Junhui rests a knee on the bed.

Slowly, he leans over to brush his lips over Wonwoo's mouth in a gentle kiss.

Junhui knows Wonwoo is secretly a romantic, and that in romance, kisses are a necessary first step before hand-jobs.

(Personally, Junhui could go either way. His preference is whatever his partner wants.)

Junhui sits on the bed, hip touching Wonwoo's thigh. He smiles at Wonwoo and lets the sincerity reach his eyes.

Then he nudges the other boy's hand aside, curling his fist around Wonwoo's dick. His slender length, sticky and hard, jerks eagerly in Junhui's hand. Junhui suppresses a giggle, tilts his torso back so Wonwoo can see he's turned on, too. It's not often Junhui gets to do this—furtive, lustful moments stolen amidst the neverending practice sessions and event schedules.

Junhui takes the time to appreciate the way Wonwoo's dick fits in his hand, how it's slick and wet from the lube, slightly curved. He can't help but experiment, paying close attention to the way Wonwoo's breath _hitches_ when he flicks his wrist just so, tightening his grip around the shaft and twisting as he strokes upward. He likes the way Wonwoo's hips twitch, thrusting up into Junhui's grip, out of his control.

Wonwoo is so hard, just from Junhui's uneven, messy strokes, getting even messier as he goes on; Junhui licks his lips as a bead of white pre-come gets smeared over the head, adding to all the stickiness. Wonwoo gasps, and Junhui's dick twitches at the sound.

He flicks his gaze up to look at Wonwoo, face flushing with heat when he sees Wonwoo's intense gaze fixed on his face rather than Junhui's hand. Something hungry in his eyes.

Well, they might both be in luck, because Junhui's hungry, too.

Junhui slowly catches his bottom lip between his teeth, letting his gaze slide down to Wonwoo's cock and back up in a silent question. Asking for permission to go further. 

He wants to make this good for Wonwoo, even if it's just a physical exchange. A gentle touch for a thank you, or maybe some dinner later. It's a personal, impersonal thing. Between friends.

Junhui doesn't think so much of what he expects in return, usually. He loves being helpful. Being _good_ for other people.

Wonwoo threads his clean hand through Junhui's hair—the slightest whisper of pressure.

Junhui understands what Wonwoo means.

What he wants, but doesn't know how to ask for.

It's okay; Junhui knows how to answer.

He bends over and takes the crown of Wonwoo's dick in his mouth, wrapping his lips ever so gently around the head, ignoring the strange taste of leftover lube. Wonwoo moans, low and deep, leaning back and reclining against the headboard. 

Junhui feels a little too scrunched up in the waist to be comfortable so he nudges Wonwoo's legs apart on the bed and settles between them, torso pressed to the sheets as he really gets to work sucking off Wonwoo.

The sounds Wonwoo makes are perfect.

Gripping Wonwoo's dick in one hand and anchoring his other hand on Wonwoo's waist, Junhui licks a long stripe up the underside of Wonwoo's cock. Mouths gently at the sac underneath, lets his drool bathe the other boy's balls and drip down. Junhui usually likes to tease more, but he likes Wonwoo too much to torture him too much. He absorbs Wonwoo's hitching gasps, Junhui bobbing his head up and down with greater urgency until Wonwoo groans one last time, releasing into Junhui's mouth, salty-sweet and peculiar, coating the surface of his tongue. 

Junhui knows how to make Wonwoo feel good and this knowledge flares hot in his brain, triggering his own pleasure.

Junhui moans a little, his jaw relaxing, come dripping out over the curve of his bottom lip as he humps into the bedsheets. Rutting into the bed so hard he comes, too. When he looks up to meet Wonwoo's hot gaze, Junhui uses the heel of his hand to swipe the come back into his mouth, licking and lapping at the white, sticky fluid like it's melted ice cream.

When Wonwoo pulls him closer, Junhui shakes his head.

Wonwoo is immediately hurt, judging by the slight change in his expression. Apparently, Junhui is far too attuned to Wonwoo's little tells.

Junhui's voice feels hoarse and he clears his throat a little before saying, "Thanks," glancing down and grimacing at the wet stain in front of his pants. He feels his face redden from embarrassment a little, but Wonwoo just looks flattered now, and really. That was the point, wasn't it?

Junhui gets up and uses the bathroom to rinse out his mouth. When he comes back, Wonwoo is already fast asleep. Junhui makes sure the comforter is pulled up over him and turns off the light before settling into his own bed.

Junhui's mouth tastes like mint toothpaste now, but he sort of preferred Wonwoo.

* * *

And if during the next hotel stay, Wonwoo trades his roommate match so he can partner with Junhui—avoiding his eyes but holding his hand when they get to the room—

It sounds like Junhui can add another act of kindness to his evening.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/TheSunSparrow)


End file.
